darkswordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leveling Guide
NOTE: This page is currently under construction, as leveling has changed. This guide does not take into account the gold required for guild levels. If you need gold try collecting herbs, animal parts or farm items and sell them for gold. Bulletin boards can also help. ﻿First steps: Creating an Account Choosing a class that is able to solo well will speed up the leveling process. Generic builds can be found here . Arkijah is the best place to begin leveling. Leveling Level 0-35: Get buffs from someone, ask around ark for a mentor and someone will be happy to buff you. Once buffed, kill things around ark, the fastest route here is to sit on a gate of ark and kill the town guards. Level 35-50: Go south of ark to the Fish Market and kill things there until level 50. Level 50-75: Go to Royal Warriors Camp and kill things there until level 75. Avoid attacking horses as their level is significantly higher than the other mobs in this area. Level 75: Do 10 Bulletin Boards to obtain 10 Merrit Points and Valor. Use Valor to receive the Divine reward which increases your exp gain by 300% . At this point you should be at least level 85. Note that a Superpower (Lycanthropy , Porphyry etc) will be very helpful from this level on.) Level 85-100: Go to Mage School south east of ark and kill things there until level 100. Level 100-120: Either pick up some exp bulletin boards or go to the Wood Market and kill things there. The latter method may take some survivability so do not attempt it if you have had trouble staying alive so far. Level 120:140: Once again, pick up some bulletin boards or if you're able to, kill mobs in Enigmatic Forest. Level 140-160: Bulletin boards or Frogyl Rocks. Level 160-200: From here you can go to Undeads Village or do some bulletin boards. This part is pretty time consuming, as there isn't really an inbetween from undeads to bone gate. Level 200-240: Go to Bone Gate and grab bulletins there, If you're feeling confident you can set your home to either Black Town or Everspring and do bulletins there. You will need a high chth if you're a melee class, or even a Unexcelled Accuracy pot if you choose this method. ﻿Level 240-300: Once again, bulletins from bone gate or Blacktown/Everspring. Please note that monsters past Orcish Prison are able to buff themselves, so iron skin may be a pain. Dispell counteracts this and you should already have full dispell by this level because of sanctuary. Level 300-375: This part is the most grindiest of solo leveling. You have two good options from this point, either take the boat to Mutants and do bulletins and kill monsters there, or stay on mainland and do bulletins in Underground Town. Underground town is a little easier, and more accessible, so I would reccomend that. Level 375-450: The only way to go from here is Northern Colony, by now you should be able to solo this without dying (easily). Try to get bulletin boards as close to the star, the boards usually give around the same exp regardless of the place they are at. Snow Field bulletin boards, particularly reindeer ones are optimal, as there is a high spawn rate. Level 450-500: From here you can go to Centaur Island or Reign of Hades and try your luck, but note that you most likely will need accuracy pots. My advice is to stay on nc, it might take longer but the costs needed to get to centaurs/hades and the price of accuracy pots will probably outweigh the benefits of more exp. That being said, if you still have your divine reward on it doesn't take very much time at all to level to 500. Tips #Do your daily Mortal Enemies, they have a chance to give a Valor when you finish them, which can be used to get Divine reward. #You gain Valor at Merit amounts. #Try not to die! Your divine reward looses duration when you die. #If you have an excess of Valour, you can use them to buy Mark of Valor to use as a 30 minute ]]Unexcelled Accuracy]] pot for faster killing. #Be mindful of mob types, especially agros. Assassin agros at higher levels are able to one hit you, and caster agros with fanatic status also hurt alot. You can check what types the mobs are in a specific area by using the NPC Database . Category:Guides